The Dark Side
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Alice is a nomad who has decided to make Forks her new feeding ground. What happens when she captures the attention of Edward and Jasper? Can they convince her to become a vegetarian? Or will she lure them to the darkside? Jasper/Alice/Edward


**Title: The Dark Side**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. That credit goes to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Pairing: Alice/Edward/Jasper**

**Summary: Alice is a nomad who has decided to make Forks her new feeding ground. What happens when she captures the attention of Edward and Jasper? Can they convince her to become a vegitarian? Or will she lure them to the darkside?**

**AN: I wrote this because my laptop is screwing up badly and my mom has to fix it. So I used my dad's laptop and I wanted to post something for you all. Hopefully I will beable to update my other stories soon. Remember Alice is very OOC because she is a nomad. Please R&R like always. Pov's will switch from Edward and Jasper.**

**AN2: This is dedicated to Krystle because she is always pushing me to try new things! This is my first time writing a threesome so please don't be too harsh.**

**Warning: Contains sexual content so if you don't like that then don't read!**

Edward's POV:

The first time we saw her, her head was filled with visions of dead bodies. Most of them being the kids from our highschool. I could see it so clearly in her mind. I could practically taste their blood in my mouth as I watched her sink her teeth into their flesh. I saw her suck the life right out of them. I could hear their screams of help that fell on deaf ears. I watched as she would drop them one by one, there blood glistening on her ruby lips. I could smell the death and a part of me, the part that was absorbed in the vision with her, craved to join the hunt.

When the vision of death had fled her mind, she cast her red eyes on my brother Jasper and myself. I knew our golden eyes intrigued her. She circled us, ever the preditor eyeing her prey or better yet eyeing her competition. She was unlike anything I had ever seen before. She was tiny, barely 4'9 and yet she could still look like the hunter, the bringer of death, the monster that she was. You wouldn't think to be afraid of someone so small. You would probably call her delicate, maybe call her a pixie. Yet looking at her at that moment I knew she was anything but delicate. You could hit her with a sledgehammer and not leave a mark.

"Well hello strangers I was just going to have a bite to eat did you want to join me? I was in the mood for something-spicy maybe an Italian boy? But if you would prefer something else I am sure we could agree on something." How casual she made the slaughter of innocent's sound, like picking from a menu.

"Why don't you come with us?" I urged while I flashed her a smile. If we could get her to Carlisle then perhaps he could talk some sense into her. If not and she continued on her path, continued to kill innocents, we would be forced to take care of her. Why did that thought bother me so? Why did the thought of killing this girl, Alice was the name I got from her thoughts bring an ache to my unbeating heart? "We will not harm you Alice."

She flashed her teeth at me as she crouched looking ready to leap at us. "Oh it's not me you need to worry about mind-reader." How did she know my ability? Oh yes she probably had a vision of it or something similar. "I know all about you, Ive seen you hundreds of times in my visions." She danced around me, paying Jasper no mind at the moment. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." She had stopped circling me and was now standing right infront of me as she purred my name, her hands pressed against my chest. "Your such a good little boy aren't you? Always do as mommy and daddy tell you?" She leaned on her tiptoes and used my shoulders to lift herself up so she could whisper in my ear. "I'd love to see how bad you could be. I assure that I can be very bad, but oh so good." She licked the shell of my ear.

I wanted to show her just how bad I could be. Damn little pixie trying to get to me, she was trying to worm her way into my mind I wouldn't let her. I pushed her away from me and she had the nerve to just smirk at me before turning her attention to Jasper. For the first time in over 90 years I felt jealousy.

Jasper's POV:

I watched as the strange little vampire tormented Edward. It was funny in a way, to see and feel his reaction to her. He could deny it to anyone else but I knew the truth, my brother was arroused by the black haired fairy. I stiffened as she approached me next. All my instincts were screaming at me at the same time. I was torn between preparing to fight, something I had done for years when I was with Maria, and wanting to protect her, a trait left over from my long lost human life.

"Ahh yes, the empath." Her small pink tongue darted out to lick her lips. "Jasper Whitlock Hale. Ive heard about you, Maria misses you terribly." I could feel my lips pull back into a snarl but Alice as Edward had called her just grinned wickedly and shook her head at me. "Didn't your mother teach you not to snarl at a lady? It's very impolite and I may think you don't like me." She turned her lips into a pout.

"I'm not like my brother I would apperiate it if you kept your comments about me to yourself." I said to her in as polite a tone I could manage. It wasn't easy because I could smell the blood of her previous victim on her breath. Her eyes lit up in mischief and I wondered what she ewas going to do to me. I saw what she did to Edward; it would take more than that to rattle me. I should have known what she had planned, to bad I was blinded by her beauty to realize it before it was to late.

"Oh Mr. Grumpy, I think I know what will make you feel better." She walked right up to me and I stood straighter and scowled. Rosalie said that when I scowl my scars are more prominent. I had hoped that by doing this it would scare her off I was wrong. "I think your hungry, well don't worry I still have a little left." This confused me until she put her hands behind my head and forced me down to meet her lips. I was frozen when she used her tongue to pry open my mouth and I could taste the human blood that was left over. It was still hot and so sweet, I groaned and pulled her to me, I needed more. I had missed the taste of human blood, but it was nothing compared to the taste of human blood mixed with Alice's unique flavor. I let my tongue roam her mouth until she pulled back and bounced away from Edward and I. "As fun as this has been there are so many innocents that I need to slaughter. See you around boys." She blew us a kiss before vanishing in the next instant. I think Edward and I were to shocked to move, we stood there for a good 45 minutes before heading home.

Edward's POV:

The second time that we saw Alice was about a week later in Port Angeles. For some reason Jasper and I had decided against telling Carlisle about what happened. I don't know why we decided that, maybe because we both agreed that we wanted to know more about this Alice, the mysterious girl who got to us in a way no other woman had. As I was saying it was a week later when we saw her again, we finally managed to track her down. It wasn't easy; it seemed everytime we got close she had a vision and managed to vanish right before we found her. It was fustrating to say the least and she didn't make it simple either. She enjoyed teasing us; she would leave us little letters always filled with her blatant sexual innduendoes. She constantly insulted us for being to slow to catch her she liked this game.

We found her in a club of all places. I suppose we shouldn't be to suprised after all what was a better place to find humans than a club? There were always willing males and females, finding a meal would be simple and easy for her. When I first layed eyes on her I thought my eyes would pop out of my head. The outfit she was wearing made Rosalie's most daring outfit look tame. She wore thigh leather boots with heels that were about 5 or 6 inches, if she were human I would think one step and she would break an ankle. The leather skirt she wore barely reached mid thigh and if she bent over the whole world would know what color her panties were. The top she wore, if you could call it a top, was more like a bikini top in the colour red. It tied around her neck and then behind her back. She wore a black fishnet top over it that was see threw. Her make up was done dark, all blacks and deep reds. Her hair was spiked up with gel, and while I had grown up in an era were woman dressed much more conservatively, I couldn't help but admire how sexy she looked.

Jasper had the same thoughts that I did, and he was really glad for the clothing styles of today. I think it was that moment in time we forgot our mission to bring her home and convince her to be a vegitarian. No one could blame us though, just one look at her and any mans mind would go blank. I stood in the corner covered in a blanket of darkness as I watched her. Jasper was on the other side of the room, by the door incase she tried to run. I knew better than that, even though I had only met her once I knew Alice wouldn't run from us, she would play dirty, do something unexpected.

I was proven right when she looked at me. She was grinding against some human male but her eyes never left mine. I could hear her thoughts as she spoke to me, her words like fire inside of my soul. _Why Edward, what are you doing there all alone? Do none of these human girls appeal to you? The redhead by the bar? No? The blonde by the door? No again? Picky are you Edward? Or maybe, maybe your not hungry for blood something else then? Oh I know what you're probably thinking; you've gone all your life and never been with a woman, or a man. I have, come on Eddie bear don't be such a prude. Show me what you can do. _

I growled at her thoughts she was trying to get to me again, I couldn't allow it. I was not going to become like her, I wouldn't. But as I watched her dance with the human I felt my feet carry me to her. The dark goddess that she was. She grinned at me and I knew I was in trouble when she pushed the human away and started rubbing her body against mine in a way that no woman ever dared to before. I fought to try and keep my body still. I didn't want to do this with her, ok that was a lie, of course I wanted her. Who in their right mind wouldn't want her? Her body was so soft and yet hard at the same time. I had never been so hard in my entire life.

"Im not going to become like you. If that's what you and your brother are trying to do, you might as well stop trying." She said in a soft voice as she moved her hips to the beat of the music. I wouldn't allow my body to move with hers, not matter how much I wanted to. I could tell that she loved this torment she was envoking on me. She made sure that she rubbed my manhood as she ground her body against mine. I hissed threw my teeth.

"So the humans you kill, you think they deserve the horrific death you bestow upon them?" I asked her. I noticed the song switch to Disturbia by Rihanna. My hands unconsiously held her hips to mine, I wouldn't allow her to move away frome me. Knowing her she probably would just to make my pain and suffering worse.

"Do you believe in destiny Edward?" Alice said as she turned her back to me. She was facing away from me but her body was pressed against mine as she moved to the beat. "Think of it this way, maybe there destiny was to die this way? If you believe as they do, that there is a god, I am just sending them home. So really I am doing them a favor."

"What about the families they leave behind?" I countered as I moved with her. I was panting and my mind struggled to stay on our conversation. It felt as if my every nerve ending was on fire, I loved that feeling. I needed more of it, more of her. I couldn't pull her any closer to me if I wanted to. She was already pressed so tightly to me that I was surprised she didn't leave a dent in my body where she was pressing. If I were human she would have crushed my bones to dust.

Her tiny shoulders shrugged. "They will join them sooner or later. If I didn't kill them, they would die some other way, maybe even a more painful death than the death I give them. I see it as doing them a favor. I won't change who I am for them. It's my nature. I won't even change it for you."

"Your nature to be a monster?" I questioned as I turned her around to face me. I shook her gently. "We don't have to be soulless killers Alice, there is another way. Don't you want to be something other than a killer?"

"I like what I am Edward. I don't see myself as a killer. I am what I was ment to be I won't fight what I am. We are not human Edward, why delude yourself with trying to live among them?" She tilted her head at me. "You hear there thoughts as you killed them, that is what made you stop yes?" She asked me and I knew that she had some comeback when I nodded. She smiled knowingly. "It wasn't that you felt bad for killing them, you felt horrible for enjoying what you heard them scream out at you in there minds. That's why you stopped, you can lie to yourself but not to me."

I wanted to deny what she said but I couldn't. It was my dark secret and I was ashamed that she could see the truth so easily. Was she right? Was I deluding myself by pretending to care for the humans? I snapped out of my thoughts when her lips touched mine. _You're not a monster you're a vampire. Be a vampire Edward, join me and we can roam this earth together. I know you want me, and you can have me just say yes. What do you say?_

It was so tempting it really was; yet I was torn. I wanted so badly to believe what she said. I wanted every word she spoke to come true, but what about my family? Carlisle and Esme they would be so disapointed but they really wanted me happy didn't they? Could they still love me as a son if I did this? And Rosalie and Emmet, what would they think of me? Did it matter?

"I-" I couldn't get the words out. Her body grinding against mine, the way her lips had felt her thoughs it was all too much. My body felt so tense with need that I couldn't control myself anymore. My lips crashed down on hers this time and she moaned in surprise and shock. I forced her mouth open with my tongue and my fingers dug into her hipbones. I took her small hand in mine and dragged her to the dark corner I had been in minutes earlier. I shoved her against the wall hard. My left hand caressed her thigh and slipped under her impossibly short skirt.

She threw her head back, "I knew you had it in you Cullen, but I don't know if you can go all the way. Yo may get frightened off. So be the vampire you can be, just fucking take me. Were not making love, so don't try to be sweet and kind, if you do I'll leave." She threatened me as she clutched her hands into my hair.

I hissed at her. She wanted rough? Fine I could give to her. I ripped her panties off quickly and stuffed them into my back pocket. I didn't understand this sudden change in me. What I was doing it was insane, it was crazy and it wasn't me was it? I shouldn't be doing this, I should be taking her to Carlisle and forcing her listen to him. I should be trying to make her like us, yet here I was about to loose my virginity to a woman I had just recently met and who stood for everything I hated. It shouldn't be this way, I always thought I would wait until I feel in love, until I got married. Yet, that was a human trait and Alice had been right about one thing, I was a vampire. Vampires took what they wanted without worry or care so should I do the human thing or the vampire thing? Should I just abandon everything I had believed in for so long just for one moment of pleasure? It was such a move that was unlike me. It shouldn't even be a question in my mind, it should be easy for me to choose, but it wasn't. It was frightening to me that I was leaning towards what Alice wanted, because deep down it was what I wanted as well.

I heard Alice gasp and I looked at her in confusion. I hadnt done anything to make her gasp like that yet. Then I understood, as I was flooded with images of what I would soon be doing to her. I was understandably shocked to see Jasper with us in these visions but I was not turned off by it. He was my brother and we shared everything, sharing Alice would be no different. How odd I would be sharing a woman with my brother, yet it felt right. The thought of Alice and I alone was pleasant, more than pleasant really but the thought of Jasper with is, it felt _right. _Maybe it was fate or destiny that's the only reasonable explanation I could come up with.

The decision had been made, I was going to go threw with this, there was no way that I could not. I ran my tongue over her lower lip when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Jasper standing they're looking at us. His eyes were filled with lust wich didn't surprise me. He could feel everyones lust in this place, and I was posotive that Alice and my's lust was threw the roof.

"Do I get two for one?" I turned to see Alice looking at both of us. I turned to Jasper and saw him nod at me. We both watched Alice push herself away from the wall and stand between us. "Before I give you boys anything, you have to do something for me."

"What would that be darlin?" Jasper asked her in his Southern accent. Jasper barely used his accent anymore, only when he really arroused or very angry. I knew he wasn't angry he was just a horny bastard, like me.

"Kiss." She said simply. I shrugged she wanted us to kiss her? What was the big deal there? Then I noticed how Jasper was looking at me and I was suddenly very confused. What was going on? "I forgot how innocent you are Edward." I growled at her. "Jasper you're an experienced man, show him what I mean." I looked expantly at my brother but I never expected what happened next.

Jasper's POV:

I wanted to shake my way to innocent brother. He was just so so pure it was sickening really. If vampires could get headaches I would have one by now. I suppose I shouldn't be so hard on my brother, he hadnt had the same upbringing I did. I couldn't expect him to understand simple things like this. I had to remember that compared to me he was a toddler. I would have to work with him, teach him the ways of a _true _vampire. I had heard everything that he and Alice talked about. I knew my baby brother was going to end up leaving with her. And not just for a one-night stand, he was going to become a nomad like she. I would go to, he was my family and I couldn't let the foolish boy go off alone. Alice would chew him up and spit him out. I noticed him Nash his teeth at me. I forgot he could hear everything I thought.

The first lesson would begin now, he would learn to respect his elders. I grabbed him by his hair and dragged him over to me. He struggled the whole way as he snapped his teeth at me. _Back down Edward, the more you fight me the worse it will be for you. _I knew it would be hard for Edward because he thought Alice would see him as weak but I was his superior he had to learn, so I pulled harder on his hair. _Edward I said back down now! You know how it works, Im your elder you will listen to me. _My brother stopped struggling a bit but not much. It was a start so I wouldn't complain. I yanked his head to mine and my lips took his. I had to hold him still when he started struggling again. It was his first male kiss so I knew he would not have the best reaction. _Edward if you want her you will behave. _He stopped fighting me instantly and opened his mouth to me without protest. My tongue glided along his teeth and eventually he timidly slid his tongue into my mouth. _Good boy. _I thought to him before pulling back and staring into his black eyes. We both turned our heads at the same time to look at a now panting Alice.

"Now that we did something for you, you better keep your end of the bargin." I said to her. She danced over to me and I say danced because there was no way you could call her graceful movements walking. I wondered if she would be that graceful in everything she did? There truly was only one way to find out. I grabbed her by her hair, much in the same way that I had with Edward. I dragged her body flush against mine and forced my mouth upon hers. There was no way that I would submit to a woman and I think that she knew that. Maybe it was the reason why she wasn't fighting me like Edward did. It was easier for a woman to submit than it was for a man. Especially if that man was a vampire.

I felt Alice purr into my mouth and rub her body against mine. When she pulled her mouth away from mine she tilted her head, baring her neck to me. It was a sign of submission. She was showing me that she was ok with the idea of me being the dominant over her. To show her that I excepted I sank my teeth into her neck, deep enough to leave a mark that would never fade; it would show other vampires that she belonged to me.

I watched as she turned towards Edward and offered the other side of her throat to him. It was the unscarred side but it wouldn't be that way for long. If she hadnt submitted to Edward as well it would have caused problems. Edward may be young for a vampire but when there was a female that two males wanted, they would end up fighting over her unless she chose them both. By submitting to us both, it showed us that she chose the two of us as her mates, not just one of us. By doing this we wouldn't have to fight for her. It was a good thing to because I wouldn't want to end up having to kill Edward. And it may have come to that if he had chosen to fight me. I was his elder and if a young one tries to over throw you it usually ends up with the young vampire dead.

After Edward had finished marking her I pulled her back flush against me. Edward pressed himself to her front so that the small pixie was sandwiched between us. I nuzzled my face into her neck and shoulder, my tongue making patterns on her ice-cold flesh. My hands roamed her body yet ended up sneaking up her shirt, if you could call the barely there material a top. I slipped my hands underneath the bikini like part of her outfit as I cupped her small but perky breasts. I pinched her nipples and rolled them between my thumb and forfinger. She moaned into Edward's mouth as I did so. One of her hands was fisted into his hair and the other was curled around the back of my neck. Her ass was rubbing up against me as Edward rubbed against her. I could tell that he was ready for her and that he needed her.

_Edward since this is your first time I will allow you to take her at the same time as I. I am sure you can figure out how this is done since you have been reading minds for decades. As soon as you are positioned and ready you nod at me understand? _He nodded at me and mouthed the words thank you. I didn't bother replying as I unzipped my jeans and yanked Alice's skirt over her hips. I positioned myself at her back enterance and as soon as my brother nodded we both entered her. I hissed at her tight warmth and Edward did the same.

"Mmm my boys, so good you are my boys." Alice said in a breathy moan. She hooked one of her legs around Edward's waist and her other leg reached behind her and locked around my thigh. It held her to both of us and gave us great leverage. Edward and I kissed again as we moved as one within her. In all my life I had never felt so complete or whole. This is what I had been searching for, what Edward had been searching for all along.

That had been three years ago, I wont go into detail about what we did that night for I am sure that you get the idea. Since then we have traveled the world. I had been to many of these places before but it seemed like new with my lovers. It was odd for I had never thought that Edward would be one of my lovers but things were great between us. We were closer now than we had been before. Alice brought out the best in us. In turn we brought out the best in her as well.

Carlisle and Esme loved Alice, even though they didn't believe in the way she lived. Yet they understood that this was best for Edward and I and they gave us their best wishes. We visit them often which I am glad for because they had been my family for so long it was nice to know that they still considered Edward and I there sons. I would say more but it is Twilight now, the perfect time for hunting. I can see the red eyes of my lovers, of my family and I know they are waiting for me. I look back at them, my crimson eyes glowing as I walk towards them. This would be the time you humans should run, Alice does love her games and Edward and I can't help but play along. I smile as I picture how this night will play out and for first time in a hundred years I am once again complete.

THE END

**AN: I hope you all liked that and that it wasn't horrible. I wasn't sure how to end it but all in all I think it turned out ok.**


End file.
